finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Diadem
The Diadem was a special area for exploratory missions in Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward. It first debuted in Patch 3.1. Due to relatively poor reception, it was later removed in Patch 3.5 to prepare for a redesign in Patch 3.55b. It was removed again in Patch 5.1, and will return in Patch 5.2 as gatherer-exclusive content. Profile As airship technology spread throughout Eorzea, pioneers took to the skies to challenge a new frontier. There they came upon a breathtaking sight: a chain of pristine isles clustered about a massive floating crystal─no less a diadem fit for gods. These isles promise untold wealth and danger, and to lay claim to one you must brave the other. But ware those who would aid House Haillenarte in its explorations, for recent storm winds have littered the Diadem with artifacts of ancient origin. With these unstable relics twisting the aether and corrupting the wildlife, you can only guess at what new terrors now lurk in the darkness... Gameplay Entering the Diadem The difficulty levels for exploratory missions have been removed. Instead, players may now choose from two types of missions: Trials of the Fury, designed for Disciples of War and Magic, or Trials of the Matron, designed for Disciples of the Land. Trials of the Fury requires an average item level of 220 or higher, while Trials of the Matron requires an average item level of 179 or higher. Trials of the Fury The Trials of the Fury are designed to be fought as Disciples of War/Magic. However, players can still still change to gathering classes once the mission objectives are completed. Mission objectives are set randomly upon entering the Diadem. Missions are comprised of three phases, each with a primary objective and secondary objective. Primary Objectives simply have players proceed to the location displayed on the map and complete the indicated mission. Secondary Objectives require the completion FATEs that spawn randomly throughout the map to fill the mission evaluation gauge. By completing FATEs, players will also be able to obtain damaged lockboxes. Players must first collect forty damaged lockboxes and deliver them to the picker of locks NPC in order retrieve their contents. Upon completing a mission, an aetherial gap will appear and allow you passage into previously inaccessible areas. These areas will contain stronger enemies, new fishing locations, and unspoiled gathering locations. Players can obtain lockboxes and other rewards by completing the objectives displayed when they enter the Diadem. Players can open their lockboxes by handing them over to the picker of locks NPC found in one of the settlements of the Diadem, in the Pillars in Ishgard (X:14.6 Y:10.9), and each city's residential district. Lockboxes awarded upon completing all objectives are obtained from treasure coffers carrying personal rewards. Trials of the Matron After entering the Diadem, players must explore the area and fulfill any assigned mission objectives. By doing so, they will be able to obtain steel sky pirate spoils, which can be redeemed for a variety of goods by speaking with the Spoils Collector at one of the settlements found in the Diadem, the Pillars (X:14.6 Y:10.9), as well as in each city's residential district. The Steel sky pirate spoils awarded upon completing all objectives are obtained from treasure sacks carrying personal rewards. Missions are comprised of three phases, which must be completed as players explore the area. Emergency Missions Occasionally, emergency missions will occur during exploratory missions. These missions will unlock special areas wherein players will be thrown into large-scale battles. Exclusive rewards await those who successfully clear these missions, so be sure to help each other out and win the day! Players who fail to contribute to battle will not receive a reward. Emergency missions will end after 15 minutes. In the event an emergency mission occurs, the time limit for exploratory missions will be extended by 15 minutes. Creation and development Diadem's redesign was originally planned for release with Patch 3.55. Due to unexpected bugs in development, they decided to delay it until March 2017 for patch 3.55b. Category:Locations in Final Fantasy XIV